Head Cheerleader
by LucyCallen
Summary: I am the head cheerleader of East High and I was the top dog until Sharpay Evans arrived. So I plan on helping the new girl get her part in the Winter Musical. OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

I would just like to say, before getting into this story, something about the characters.

The main character in here is Cassie. If anyone has visited my Deviantart account, you'll know who I'm talking about. So she does have a love interest (like most of my stories) and his name is Jayden Brown. He is actually in the movie and is played by Charles Klapow (which is an epic last name). He is also assistant choreographer behind the scenes. Just clearing that up.

Cassie is the head cheerleader and spends much of her time with Kate Reilly and Jacinta O'Shea. She is interested in all of the basketball team. Jacinta has a boyfriend from another school and Kate flirts with everyone -.-


	2. Chapter 2

**Head Cheerleader**

"Babycakes, let's go!" Kate blared the horn and I batted the air, locking the door behind me, and sprinting to the car.

"Would you shut up?" I hissed as she pulled out. "Most of this street has old people." Kate shrugged and headed towards school.

"So? It's eight thirty. They should be up by now." She said, popping a piece of gum in her mouth. I shook my head and started tying my shoes up. The school came into view, with kids everywhere. Kate pulled into the parking lot and Jacinta waved from the steps of the school.

"Hey gorgeous!" Kate called as she got out. "You ready for school again?" Jacinta shook her head and rifled through her bag.

"I think you left this at my house like, three weeks ago." She said, handing me a purple cardigan. I nodded and got up, pulling the girls up with me.

"C'mon let's go." I said as the massive group of basketball players and cheerleaders arrived at the step.

"Girls, you ready for another year of cheer?" Kate called. They laughed and nodded as we opened the doors. No less than three feet in, Sharpay breezed through.

"Oh look out. Ice Queen is back." I muttered, getting several sniggers. I caught up to Jason and slung an arm over his shoulder.

"You know she probably spent the holidays the way she always does." Chad said. Zeke and Jason looked confused.

"How's that?" Jason asked.

"Shopping for mirrors." Chad replied. I laughed, flicking my hand, and shifted my bag.

"I gotta see the principal." I said, waving. The group nodded and I headed towards the principal's office. I saw him come up some stairs and broke into a jog.

"Sir!" I called, seeing him turn around. I skidded to a stop and saluted, gaining an eye roll. "You wanted to see me?" He nodded and gestured to a girl behind him.

"This is Gabriella Montez. She transferred here from Sun High and I would like you to look after her for the day." He explained. I nodded, beaming.

"Sure." He nodded and walked away as she turned to me. I held out a hand and started tugging her along.

"I'm Cassie." I said, examining her schedule. "Aw man, you got all the smart classes." I pouted. "You won't have me in most of your classes but you'll have my friend Jacinta. You can't miss her, just look for a chick with pink streaks in her fringe." Gabriella was just nodding throughout this and I squeezed her shoulder.

"You'll be fine. My best friend Kate was new last year and now she is possible the best known girl in the school, though not for the best reasons." I muttered the last part and Gabriella looked alarmed. "Oh hey, this is our class." I walked in, tugging Gabriella by the hand and gently pushed her towards Miss Darbus. She handed the drama teacher her papers before going to sit at the back. I pushed past Sharpay, planting a kiss on Troy's cheek to piss her off, and moved to sit next to Gabriella. The bell rang and Miss Darbus stood up.

"I trust you all had splendid holidays." She trilled, looking excited about the prospect of terrorising us again. "Check the sign-up sheets in the lobby for new activities, Mr Bolton." Troy sat down and I sniggered, leaning over to Gabriella.

"Looks like you got someone's attention." I whispered. "Oh hey, forewarning," I paused as Miss Darbus glared at me during her speech about the winter musical. "Be careful around that one." I pointed to Sharpay. "Just don't go near her." Gabriella looked alarmed and I sniggered.

"Mr Danforth, this is a place of learning, not a hockey arena." Miss Darbus snapped before moving further down the aisle.

"There is also a final signup for next week's scholastic decathlon competition." She paused beside a girl's desk. "Chem club president Taylor McHessey can answer any questions relating to that." She said and a phone went off. Gabriella jumped, searching through her bag frantically, and pulled out a phone.

"The cell phone menace has returned to our crucible of learning." Miss Darbus said, pulling out her bucket. "Sharpay and Ryan, cell phones and I will see you in detention." I sniggered and the she-devil glared at me as Darbus headed towards Gabriella. I batted her hand frantically.

"We have zero tolerance for cell phones in class so we will get to know each other in detention." Darbus snapped at her, holding out the bucket. "Cell phone. And welcome to East High Miss Montez. Mr Bolton," She flounced down to Troy, continuing her terror spree. "I see your phone is involved so I will see you in detention." She said. Chad flinched and raised his hand

"That's not a possibility Miss Darbus, Your Honour." He said. "See, we have basketball practice and Troy…" Miss Darbus cut him off.

"Fifteen minutes for you too Mr Danforth. Count 'em." She snapped. I sniggered and patted Gabriella's shoulder sympathetically. "Taylor McHessey, fifteen minutes. Shall the carnage continue? Holidays are over people." Miss Darbus exclaimed, slamming the bucket down on the table. "Now, any more questions, comments?" She asked. Jason raised his hand.

"How were your holidays Miss Darbus?" He asked. I groaned and slammed my head on the desk. The bell rang and I shot up, slinging my bag over my shoulder, and waited for Gabriella. She glanced at her bag before following after me.

"Hey!" Troy appeared, grabbing Gabriella's sleeve. I pointed my thumb down the hall.

"I shall leave you in the…" I swept my eyes over Troy. "The somewhat capable hands of our resident basketball star." I waved and jogged after Chad.

"Hey Danforth! Good going getting detention." I sniggered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Head Cheerleader**

"CALL BACK?" I jumped, hitting a locker as Sharpay's voice tore through the school. The entire cheer squad had ducked when she screamed. I flicked my hair out of my face and offered a hand, pulling them up.

"What the hell was that?" Kate asked, snapping her gum. I shrugged and headed towards the front of the school, ignoring Kate.

"Maybe we're being punked?" Ryan asked, looking around as I got closer. They were staring at the signup sheet and I sniggered.

"Maybe we're being filmed right now." Ryan got more excited, grabbing Sharpay's arm. "Maybe we'll get to meet Ashton!" I scoffed, ducking around him, and my jaw dropped.

"Oh shut up Ryan!" Sharpay snapped as the basketball team got closer. Chad burst into snickers before leaning against the two.

"What's wrong?" He asked, studying the sheet. I ripped it off the pin and shoved it in his face.

"Did you know he could sing?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest.

"What?" He asked, taking the sheet. Everyone crowded around him as the bell rang for lunch and I walked away, pushing through the crowd. Kate and Jacinta caught up with me and we moved to our table. It slowly filled up as Zeke, Jay, Chad and Jason arrived and I moved up to sit on the table.

"What's everyone worked up about?" Kate asked, popping a new piece of gum in her mouth.

"Troy auditioned for the winter musical." I said, sipping on my juice box. Zeke paced back and forth and I chucked my empty juice box at him before turning to Jacinta. "Have you seen Gabriella yet?" I asked. She nodded frantically.

"Yes, the girl is a genius. She even corrected Mrs Elliot on an equation, stating the sixteen over pi was possible if she did it-" I held up a hand.

"Go any further and I won't be able to follow." I said. "Zeke, you okay?" I asked. He turned the basketball around in his hand and opened his mouth.

"_You can bet there's nothing but net, when I am in the zone and on a roll.  
>But I got a confession, my own secret obsession and it's making me lose control."<em>

"_Everybody, gather round." _Zeke shifted and we leaned in closer.

"If Troy can tell his secret, then I can tell mine." He said. "I-I bake." I coughed and blinked.

"Bake?" I asked. I slid off the table and he nodded.

"I love to bake. Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy." He said. I shook my head.

"_Not another sound!"_ He bent down.

"Someday, I hope to make the perfect crème brulee." I slammed my hands down.

"_No no no no!  
>No no no. Stick to the stuff you know.<br>If you wanna be cool, follow one simple rule, don't mess with the flow no no.  
>Stick to the status quo." <em>We pushed him down and Kate shoved the ball in his hands. Other groups started coming clean and I shook my head, standing up.

"_No, no no no!  
>No no no!<br>Stick to the stuff you know.  
>It is better by far to keep things as they are, don't mess with the flow no no.<br>Stick to the status quo."_

Kate jumped up on the table and started playing with the basketball and I twisted, jumping over the tables and Jay spun me over to the skater table. Suddenly, everyone froze. I jumped, shaking my head and leapt off the table, unable to speak. I tugged Jay back to the basketball table and sat down, tugging my hoodie straight.

_"We can do it!"_

"_Gotta play!  
>Stick with what you know."<em>

"_We can do it!"_

"_Hip hop hooray!  
>She has got to go."<em>

"_We can do it."_

"_Crème brulee.  
>Keep your voice down low."<em>

"_Not another peep, no!  
>Not another word, no!<br>Not another sound, no!  
>Everybody QUIET!"<em> Gabriella appeared, holding a tray, and following Taylor. Heads whipped around and she froze.

"Why is everybody staring at you?" She asked. Taylor shook her head.

"Not me, you." She replied. Gabriella jumped, shaking her head.

"Because of the callbacks? I can't have people staring at me, I really can't." She said frantically.

"_No, no no no!  
>Stick to the stuff you know.<br>If you wanna be cool, follow one simple rule.  
>Don't mess with the flow no no.<br>Stick to the status quooooo."_

"_No! no no no.  
>Stick to the stuff you know.<br>It is better by far to keep things as they are, don't mess with the flow no no.  
>Stick to the status, stick to the status, stick to the status quo!" <em>Gabriella slipped on a spilt milk box and her food went flying. Straight onto Sharpay's chest. She screamed and I couldn't stop the giggle. Taylor whisked Gabriella away and I slowly sat down on the space behind our table.

"Wow." Kate said, lying against my legs. The cheerleaders grouped around us and I sniggered.

"I can't believe we just did that." I muttered, running a hand through my ponytail. They nodded in agreement.

"I never pegged you, Jay or Rosey for skateboarders." Allison said, referring to the table I ended up at. I shook my head.

"Neither did I. I mean, I like watching my sister do tricks." I said, rubbing my face.

"What is going on here?" Miss Darbus appeared and covered her mouth as Sharpay turned to her.

"Look at this! That Gabriella girl dumped her lunch on me!" She burst out. "On purpose. It's part of their plan to ruin our musical! And Troy and his basketball robots are obviously behind it." I stood up, disrupting Kate.

"That's not true and you know it Sharpay!" I shouted. Kate and Jacinta shoved me down, slapping a hand over my mouth.

"Why do you think he auditioned?" Sharpay asked, shooting me a venomous glare. "After all the hard work you put into this show. It just doesn't seem right!" She said, holding back tears, before storming off. I ripped Kate's hand off as Miss Darbus bustled off.

"You enjoy being a bitch to everyone?" I called after Sharpay. Kate slapped my arm and I sat down, crushing my juice box in my hand.

"And our head cheerleader is apparently a skateboarder at heart." Chad said, pointing to me. I flipped him off and threw my juice box at him before covering my face with my hands. The girls fussed around me and Jason squeezed my shoulder.

"Hey, skateboarding isn't as bad as you know, joining the musical or something." He said, crouching in front of me. I looked up at him and ran a hand through my hair.

"Yeah but I'm _**the**_ cheerleader." I said before standing up. "I'm going to find Gabriella, see if she's alright." They nodded and I sprinted out of the cafeteria as the bell rang. I spotted her at her locker and hurried up.

"Gabriella." I called. She looked up from a piece of paper and I raised an eyebrow. "I just wanted to know if you're alright. I mean, you have to be my hero now. Not even I've been able to annoy Sharpay this much and I've been trying since pre-K." I laughed before glancing around quickly. "Hey, if you or Troy need any help with the call back or anything, just ask." I said. "I gotta get to gym but I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>"The Wildcats have got their big game next week and we need to bring it." I said as the cheer squad practiced cradles. "They're gonna need motivation and we are their motivation. So our-" My phone rang and I signalled to Kate to take over.<p>

"Yo?" I answered. I heard sniffling before Gabriella's voice floated through.

"Hey Cassie. Um, you know how you offered to help me before?" She asked. I cupped the phone in both hands and moved away from the field.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She exhaled shakily.

"Um, I- uh I saw something earlier." She hiccupped and I waved Kate over.

"How about I come to you?" I asked. She agreed and gave me her address as Kate jogged over.

"I need to go. Little emergency." I said, slinging my bag over my shoulders. Make sure they get the footwork perfectly." She nodded, confused, and I walked out.

* * *

><p>"Hi Mrs Montez." Gabriella's mom opened the door. "I'm Cassie. Uh, Gabriella called me earlier and she sounded upset…" I trailed off and she nodded, opening the door wider and letting me in. I thanked her and leapt up the stairs before letting myself into her room.<p>

"Hey, why'd you call me? I thought you'd call Taylor." I said, dropping my bag by the door and crossing the room. Gabriella glanced up and I sat down, wordlessly handing her a tissue.

"Taylor showed me a video before, about Troy." She said, wiping her eyes. "He said stuff about…well, he doesn't want to do the musical anymore." I sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head on my shoulders and we just sat there.

"Maybe you should take some time out, give yourself space." I said after about twenty minutes, wiping away a tear with my thumb. "If you want, I'll sit with you tomorrow, away from everyone else ad we'll talk about weird things like how they should make drive through shopping malls." She laughed shakily and sat up, hugging me.

"Thanks Cassie." She said. I nodded and smiled.

"Any time Montez." I said before standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow alright? And we shall discuss ways to get the President to allow drive through malls." She giggled and pushed me out.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Head Cheerleader**

I watched as Gabriella brushed off Taylor and I waved. She smiled slightly and sat down, picking at her food while Troy brushed off Chad and Kate and Jacinta stared curiously. I shook my head and they nodded, turning back to the cheerleaders. I reached across, grasping Gabriella's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Now about the drive through mall?" I joked, seeing her mouth twitch. But she stared after Troy sadly and I sighed, as Taylor and Chad disappeared.

"Hey, chin up." I said. "I mean, look at it this way." I paused as I tried to figure something out. "Well…You've made a wonderful impression." She snorted and I shrugged.

"I'm not very good at this stuff. I usually cause arguments." I said, winking at a passing guy. He tripped and I sniggered, turning back to Gabriella. She sighed and stood up as the bell rang.

"I'll see you later." I said before dumping my lunch in the bin.

* * *

><p>"We're singing again." I jumped, hitting my head on my locker, and turned around to see Troy there.<p>

"Oh, Troy. Uh what?" I shut my locker and fell into step beside him.

"Gabriella told me about how you said you would help us. And I want to thank you for looking after her while I was being a jerk." He said. "And we're going to do the call back." I grinned, throwing an arm around his neck and kissing him on the cheek.

"It's about time!" I said, laughing. "Now I can finally get Gabriella to talk about the drive through mall." He blinked.

"What?" He asked, looking confused. I sniggered and flicked his forehead.

"Never mind. I'll see you later." I said, heading towards my English class. The day continued with Troy and Gabriella dodging and singing and I nodded in satisfaction during last period. This could actually work.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know this is really short but I lost my muse for this chapter. Next chapter is Game Day and after.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Head Cheerleader**

I zipped my skirt up and took a deep breath. Today was Game Day, the scholastic decathlon and the call backs. I hope to god Troy's idea works. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and Kate clicked her tongue, pulling my bangs out and fixing them up.

"You are the head cheerleader and the basic sex symbol of this school." She explained. I scoffed and shook her off.

"I thought that was you?" I quipped before turning to the change room. "Alright girls! We are going to go out there, cheer on our Wildcats and then go watch a musical!" I twirled around when I said musical and the girls laughed, nodding and high fiving. "Right, now bugger off to class." I said, walking out.

At ten past three, the bell rang and everyone streamed out of their classes. I whooped and started running towards the gym with the girls. It was already crowded and I slowed down, waiting for my cue. The rest of the cheer squad ran in, getting a massive cheer, and I took a running start, going into a cartwheel and flipping back, until I jumped up on the last one, landing on Jacinta's shoulders.

"WILDCATS!" We screamed before starting to dance. The opposite team was already on the court and the band was playing and I was beaming so much my face hurt. We soon stopped and gave the West High girls a chance while we lined up, shaking our poms, as the Wildcats ran through. We sat down and I shivered, feeling thoroughly nervous. Kate squeezed my shoulder as the Wildcats took to the court, shaking hands with the Knights.

"What's the time?" I asked Coach Bolton. He frowned and showed me his watch. I nodded and turned back, cheering for the boys, and biting my lip. Kate caught my arm, raising an eyebrow and I shrugged.

"About now." I whispered. She nodded and passed the message along, just as the scoreboard darkened and started flashing. I shot up as the PA announced the technical difficulties and the referee signalled time out.

"Troy! Go!" I shouted as Chad pushed him towards the exit. He nodded and took off as the principal started ordering the exit. Someone grabbed my hand and pulled me out and everyone who knew about the plan started heading towards the auditorium. Troy disappeared and I spotted a white coat flash before grinning, pushing open the doors. I grabbed the closest person's hand and pulled them in, practically skipping down the aisle. Kelsi sat down at the piano as Sharpay stomped off stage and I sniggered as Troy handed Gabriella a microphone.

Kelsi started to play and everyone quietened, waiting for Gabriella to start singing. She swallowed, opening her mouth, but nothing came out. Troy moved over and she whispered something to him. I bit my lip, chewing on my nail and Kate slapped my hand away. Troy signalled to Kelsi and she started playing again and he took a deep breath as a backdrop slowly descended. I gasped and Kate cooed at the sight.

"They're gorgeous together." She whispered. I nodded and sighed as Troy started to sing.

"_We're soaring, flying.  
>There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach."<em>

"_**If we're trying, so we're breaking free."**_

"_You know the world can see us,"  
>in a way that's different than who we are."<em>

"_**Creating space between us, till we're separate hearts."**_

"_But your faith, it gives me strength.  
>Strength to believe."<em>

"_We're breaking free!  
>We're soaring, flying" <em>

"_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach.  
>If we're trying, yeah we're breaking free."<em>

"_Can you feel it building?  
>Like a wave the ocean just can't control."<em>

"_Connected by our feelings, ooh in our very soul, very soul ooh.  
>Rising till it lifts us up, so everyone can see.<br>We're breaking free!  
>We're soaring, flying<br>There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach,  
>If we're trying, yeah we're breaking free. Breaking free ooh."<em>

"_Running  
>Climbing, to get to that place, to be all that we can be<br>Now's the time, so we're breaking free. Ooh yeah."_

"_More than hope, more than faith  
>This is true, this is fate" <em>I stood up, cheering, and started clapping.

"_And together we see it coming  
>More than you, more than me<br>Not a want but a need  
>Both of us breaking free"<em>

"_Soaring!  
>Flying!<br>There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach  
>If we're trying, yeah we're breaking free, breaking free."<em>

"_We're running, climbing.  
>To get to that place, to be all that we can be<br>Now's that time, we're breaking free  
>Oh we're breaking free."<em>

"_Oh you know the world can see us, in a way that's different than who we are."_ They stared at each other and I beamed, wrapping an arm around Chad from the back.

"You guys are amazing!" I told him and Taylor. She blushed and shook her head, beaming at Gabriella. I looked back up and whistled loudly as Troy bent and kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

><p>The siren went and I shrieked, jumping up and down.<p>

"Wildcats! Wildcats! Wildcats!" I started the crowd chanting and jumped down, dropping my poms, and looped my arms around the closest Wildcat. I planted a kiss on Jay's cheek and grinned, hugging Jason. Coach Bolton pushed through and handed the massive gold trophy to Troy who got lifted up.

"What team? Wildcats! What team? Wildcats! Wildcats! Get cha head in the game!" I yelped as Kate jumped on my back and she laughed, getting off, and hugging Jacinta.

"Hey Gabriella!" I squealed, jumping on the genius. She laughed.

"Oh my gosh, Chad just asked me out!" Taylor burst through, latching onto both of us. My jaw dropped and I squealed, throwing my arms around her.

"Jealous!" I said before yelping as arms wrapped around my waist.

"How about our head cheerleader!" I heard Zach call from behind me. Jay appeared in front of me, holding out his arms, and Zach threw me over. I shrieked and clutched at Jay's neck as the band started up.

"_Together, together, together everyone.  
>Together, together, c'mon let's have some fun!" <em>The cheer squad paired off and I grinned, wriggling out of Jay's arms and flipping back.

"_Together, we're there for, each other every time!  
>Together, together, c'mon let's do this right!"<em>

"_Here and now, it's time for celebration  
>I finally figured out, yeah yeah, that all our dreams<br>have no limitations  
>That's what it's all about, c'mon now"<em>

"_Everyone is special in their own way,  
>we make each other strong, each other strong<br>We're not the same, we're different in a good way  
>Togethers where we belong"<em>

"_We're all in this together  
>Once we know that we are, we're all stars, and we see that.<br>We're all in this together  
>And it shows, when we stand, hand in hand<br>Make our dreams come true.  
>Everybody now!"<em>

"_Together, together, together everyone!  
>Together, together c'mon let's have some fun<br>Together, we're there for each every time  
>Together, together, c'mon let's do this right!"<em>

"_We're all here and speaking out with one voice,  
>We're gonna rock the house, yeah yeah<br>The party's on, now everybody make some noise, c'mon scream and shout."_

"_We've arrived, because we stuck together  
>Champions one and all."<em>

"_We're all in this together  
>Once we know that we are, we're all stars and we see that.<br>We're all in this together and it shows when we stand, hand in hand, make our dreams come,  
>We're all in this together, when we reach, we can fly<br>know inside we can make it  
>We're all in this together<br>Once we see there's a chance that we have and we take it"_

"_Wildcats sing along! Yeah you really got it going on! Wildcats in the house! Everybody say it now! That's the way we do it, let's get to it, time to show the world!"_

I grinned and started dancing with Jay, flipping back and rolling over his back.

"_Hey ho! Alright here we go!  
>We're all in this together<br>once we know that we are, we're all stars and we see that!  
>We're all in this together<br>And it shows when we stand, hand in hand, make our dreams come true  
>We're all in this together<br>When we reach, we can fly, know inside we can make it  
>We're all in this together<br>Once we see there's a chance, that we have and we take it!_

"_Wildcats everywhere! Wave your hands up in the air! That's the way we do it, let's get to it, c'mon everyone!" _I grinned, breathing hard and started giggling, throwing my arms around as many people as I could.

"Best start of the year ever!" Kate screamed. I chuckled and someone placed their hands over my eyes, pulling me away from my best friends. I laughed and pulled at them lazily.

"Okay, you've successfully kidnapped me!" I said, giggling. He, I knew it was a he, chuckled and spun me around.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the after party with me." Jay said, looking down at me. I gaped and nodded furiously, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Absolutely!" I said before running back through the crowd. I found Gabriella and Jacinta dancing and threw myself onto them.

"Jay asked me to the after party!" I shouted. They squealed and Taylor whipped around.

"Who asked?" She asked. I squealed.

"Jay!" I answered. She squealed, then I squealed and Vanessa and Jacinta joined in.

"C'mon! Coach says after party is at my house!" Troy shouted into the microphone. Everyone cheered and I left my friends in search of my date. Jason appeared, pointing me in the proper direction before scooping up Kelsi. I grinned and, spotting Jay, jumped on his back.

"To the captain's house!" I ordered. He chuckled and nearly everyone split off in twos and threes to get to Troy's place. I ended up going with Chad and Taylor since Jay didn't have his car there.

* * *

><p>I beamed, slamming my tray down on the table, and everyone jumped.<p>

"I have a job for summer!" I sang, sitting down and sipping my juice box. Kate whined.

"But we were gonna go to LA together!" She said. "There're so many cute guys there who haven't met me." I sniggered and she shot me a dirty look.

"Where is it?" Jason asked. "What do you have to do?" I blew a strand of hair out of my face in annoyance.

"I'm gonna be working for my uncle so it'll be a drag. But I get paid for it so that makes up." I said. "And I'm a waitress." I shuddered. "My uncle is like the manager or something at a resort and it's pretty fancy." They nodded and Taylor appeared, sliding down beside me.

"So? What's going on between you and Mr Basketball?" She asked, stealing a celery stick. I shrugged and the girls moved closer.

"How can you not know? You guys were practically glued to each other at the after party." Kate said. My face heated up and she grinned. "Something did happen!" I shook my head.

"I don't know." I snapped. "I mean, he's hot but it's like BAM! Over night. I mean, I've flirted with him, and every other guy on the team, but I don't know." I said, chewing on a piece of lettuce. "But hey, who knows what summer will bring right?" They nodded and I leaned back, sipping on my juice box as Taylor split the details of her latest date with Chad. The bell rang and I scooped up my lunch tray, dumping it in the trash, before heading towards the library.

I opened the door and avoided the glare of Miss Falsaff, heading towards a computer. I dropped my bag and immediately started on my gym assignment. About halfway through, I leaned back and closed my eyes, cursing Coach Bolton.

"Stupid coach, stupid assignment, stupid me." I muttered, rubbing my face. I crack my neck and jumped as I opened my eyes.

"Oh geez." I gasped, holding my chest. "Don't do that." Jay grinned and sat down, reading my essay.

"Biomechanics of the human body? You're having trouble with that?" He asked. I scowled and nodded, saving the stupid thing and logged off, standing up.

"Yeah. And to top it all off," I paused, handing Miss Falsaff my key card, before heading out the door. "It's on basketball." He chuckled and I made a face. "It's not funny. I cheer for basketball, I don't play it. I can't even shoot a hoop." I said before checking the time on my phone.

"Oh no." Jay gasped. "You can't shoot a hoop?" I shook my head and he grinned, tugging on my hand. "Well, I'll have to teach you." He said, leading me towards the gym. I followed curiously.

"You know Coach Bolton has been trying to teach me how to shoot since freshman year?" I said as he pushed open the door. Coach was in there, ironically, teaching a freshman class. He glanced up.

"Mr Brown, Miss Thomas. What can I do for you?" He called, breaking away from the kids. Jay held up my hand.

"I was gonna try and teach her how to shoot a hoop." He explained. Coach chuckled and shook his head.

"Good luck with that." He said. "We're not using the far end of the court, so you can try there." He said, tossing a ball at Jay. He nodded and tugged me down the court. I dropped my bag and he handed me the ball.

"How do you normally stand?" He asked. I frowned slightly and tried standing how the boys would before looking at him. He nodded and adjusted my arm a bit.

"Here, put one hand on the side of the ball and the other on the bottom." He said, moving my hands before standing off to the side. "Now try and shoot." I did and it bounced off the rim. I scowled and he chuckled, retrieving the ball and handing it back to me.

"Try again." He said before lifting my arm slightly. He looped his other arm around my shoulder and lifted my arms up before stepping away. "There." I glanced at him and he nodded encouragingly so I took a shot. It hit the board and bounced on the rim before going in. I pumped my fist, laughing, and wrapped my arms around Jay's neck.

"You're amazing!" I said. He laughed and lifted me up, turning towards the other end of the court where Coach Bolton was watching.

"You see that Coach?" Jay called as he let me down. I picked the ball up as Coach nodded.

"See if you can do it again." He said as the bell rang. I barked a laugh and passed Jay the ball.

"Saved by the bell." He joked.


End file.
